shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kishu Tsuki
Introduction Kishu Tsuki (First name: Tsuki, Last Name: Kishu) also known as "The New Moon" was a ship that rumor had it would usher the world into a new age- hence the name; however, on it's maiden voyage the ship, to the devastation of all involved, wrecked on a small uninhabited island. That was ~900 years ago. The ship would go on to survive, having eaten the Kitsu Kitsu no Mi fruit, remaining ship-wrecked on the island alone for a century before learning to master the Zoan ability of Flight. She feels the world owes her the voyages and adventures she was promised and her stated goal is: To find a captain and crew worthy of her- deciding eventually that The One Piece would be pointless to go after as there would always be another "One Piece" to go after eventually, she flies her colours hoping to find "The Next Piece" which she never defines. Appearance As a Kitsune, Tsuki is able to change her form and appearance at will but usually chooses to take the form of a young attractive female in her early twenties. Blonde, Fit, and believing in a more rouge-ish attire, while she maintains no interest in humans sexually she is flattered when they do not feel the same. Dispite being a ship originally, She seems to identify if one of her forms inperticular- a partial fox transformation. She tends to wield a sword while fighting, but isn't much of a fighter. Personality "Morals? What are those?" morals "Who needs stupid rules like that anyway?" Tsuki tends to just do what she wants because she doesn't really have a reason not to and really what good reason is there? She is also entirely full of herself. Her motivation for doing most things is extremely dependent on weather or not they might be fun and despite having killed in the past she has no real concept of her own death or at least isn't aware of her own mortality. Abilities and Powers She has eaten the Kitsu Kitsu no Mi and has the powers and weakness listed on it's page. As of yet she has no Haki. Swordsmanship She can use a sword, she is no stranger to a sword, but is far from a master at it. Hand to Hand Combat Hand to Hand she becomes heavily reliant on her devil fruit and her Kitsu Kitsu no "Bang" attack. Physical Strength Due to her fruit and her capacity as a ship, Tsuki is remarkably, super-humanly strong or at least has the potential to be. Agility Her agility at this point in time is nothing impressive however, like her strength due to her fruit she has massive potential in this area Endurance Tsuki's pain tolerance is best explained as being through the roof, which is one of her few saving graces early on in her journey. Weapons As stated above, she does use a sword from time to time- a Katana saber to be exact which she incorrectly wields with only one hand; However, as she is not prone to looking for a fight she very commonly forgets to take her sword with her leaving it below deck. Not a problem though seeing as she is she ship. Devil Fruit For further information: See: Kitsu Kitsu no Mi, Model: Yako http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kitsu_Kitsu_no_Mi%2C_Model%3A_Yako Summary, This is the Mythical Zoan Fruit of the Yako Kitsune and functions pretty much as you would expect. Type, Mythical Zoan Usage of the devil fruit Various Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation N/a Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments N/a Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/a Relationships Crew None as of yet Family None as of yet Allies/ Friends None as of yet Enemies A Selkie would-be marine has been pursuing her since her first bounty- promised that he could be officially accepted into the Navy if he captures her, they cross paths quite often; in fact, he cleverly gave her the epithet: "Moshi Moshi: Tsuki" so that he could always get around her shape-changing ability by having suspects say her name. Other History See introduction Character Design Tsuki was inspired by Japanese mythology or at least her fruit was while after that point I thought- "Kitsune are convoluted, they'd be perfect in one piece, ...but this is one piece, how do I make it more convoluted?" and I've always loved the inanimate users ever since learning of them Major Battles None as of yet, she isn't really a fighter and even if she did get into a major battle she probably wouldn't even consider it a conflict let alone a fight. quotes Trivia Unknown to her, upon wrecking or shortly there-before she mistakenly used her "Kitsu Kitsu no Kaizoku" which she would develop later to steal away her crew's collective lifespans granting her the longevity she now enjoys. She nearly died in the wreck due to her negative emotion weakness and the deaths of her crew- not due to injuries sustained in the crash. Ironically it was their stolen life-force that allowed her to survive. Her Kitsune form has Nine tails. She once burned a village to the ground with "Kitsu Kitsu no Bang" because she was chased by a stray dog. This was her first bounty- worth it. She does not drink but loves being around the drunk as it amuses her. She adopted the middle initial D. after noticing many important people with that initial, in her case, it does not stand for anything, but she uses it when she wants to sound official or impressive. Related Articles http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kitsu_Kitsu_no_Mi%2C_Model%3A_Yako External Links Category:LexiFjor's Category:Pirate Ships Category:Airship Category:Pirate Category:Main Protagonist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit